My Time With You
by pinkkoala213
Summary: Erza hates Valentine's Day, and plans on spending it by herself. Fortunately, a certain ice mage is there to convince her otherwise. A Grayza oneshot. Read and Review!


Hey there! So this was supposed to go up on Valentine's Day, and then I lost it. But I found it! So, let's just pretend it's Valentine's Day again and enjoy some lovely Grayza fluff :3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Valentine's Day.

Erza's heart sank, and she became sad. She despised this day, because her thoughts would always flow back to _him._

Jellal.

She sighed. Why did she even put up with those thoughts anymore? She had learned to let go of him, except for this one day, and he was long gone.

Valentine's Day. Was there even a point to it?

To her, the supposed "holiday" was only there to separate people into those that had love and those that didn't. Therefore, there was no real meaning to it, unless you could spend it with someone you loved.

It's not like she even loved Jellal_. _She thought she had, but they were empty feelings that she had held onto for too long. Besides, he wasn't the only man in her life. She and Gray had grown very close to each other, to the point where Erza actually cared about her image around him. She smiled to herself when she thought of the ice mage. _Maybe I do like him…_she thought.

But still, her friends were probably all out for the day, as they had their own events on this day, so what was the point in getting up?

She lay back down in her bed, and pulled her sheets up to her chin. All she wanted to do was to stay inside and not partake in the guild's activities. Just as she closed her eyes and got comfortable, the door to her room busted open.

Erza shot up, her hand holding a sword she had quickly requipped, expression fierce. Her eyes immediately softened when she saw that her intruder was Gray. "Oh, it's just you." she concluded, put her sword away and then fell back in her bed, hoping he would just leave. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"Erza, come on. Let's go." Gray nudged her shoulder blade with his knee.

"Go? Where would I be going on a day like this? Oh, that's right. BACK TO BED." she responded, and closed her eyes.

"No, you're coming with me. Now get dressed." Gray instructed her, and ripped her warm sheets off her body. Cold air pierced at her, making her yelp in surprise. Gray laughed, and tossed the sheets to the side. "What's so funny?" Erza asked, frowning. "You sound…cute when you make girly noises." Gray told her, and smiled. Erza looked away, hoping he wouldn't see her blush.

Then he got closer to her. Erza looked up at his towering figure. He grabbed her wrists. Erza was taken by surprise, thinking he was doing something else, but Gray just yanked her out of the bed. She fell on the cold, wood floor, butt first.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER!" she shout-warned him, but he was already out of the room. "I'M GIVING YOU FIFTEEN MINUTES!" he shouted back from downstairs. Erza smiled. Maybe this Valentine's Day wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Gray was sitting in the driver's seat of his car, reading a book. Erza opened the car door and sat in the passenger's seat. "Okay, I'm here. Where are we going?" she asked him. Gray threw his book in the backseat. "To the beach, of course!" he told her, and they started driving. Erza sighed.

"Gray, its Valentine's Day. Why are you spending it with me? Besides, don't you already have someone to spend It with?" she asked him. Gray's eyes widened slightly. "Well, of course I'm not spending it with Juvia. She doesn't get the idea that I don't like her back." Gray explained.

Erza nodded, thinking he was done, but he kept going. "Besides, I…would much rather spend my time with you." he admitted. Erza looked at him. She could have sworn she saw him blush, but dismissed the thought. _I must be seeing things._

They stopped at a red light. Erza put a hand on his knee, still looking at him. He turned to her. "Thank you." she told him. He just smiled, and they continued driving.

* * *

"Gray, this is not what I had in mind." Erza told him. Gray looked back at her, holding a surfboard made of ice. "What do you mean?" he asked. Erza looked down at the ground, holding a purple surfboard. "I…I can't surf." she admitted.

Gray burst into laughter. Erza narrowed her eyes at him. "It's not funny!" she said, but Gray's laughter was so contagious she laughed herself. "It's alright. I'll teach you!" he said, and led her to the water's edge.

It was beautiful outside. The sun was shining down brightly, and there were only a couple clouds in the blue sky. The sand was warm and the blue waters were inviting. Despite the gorgeous day, there weren't as many people around them.

After lots of explanations and assurance, Erza was ready to hit the waves. "Erza, take this next one!" Gray shouted to her. Erza nodded, and looked forward at the wave. It was huge, and about to crash over. She quickly paddled into the water, gained her balance, and started to stand.

_I'M DOING IT! _she thought in her head. _I'M SURFING! _ She maintained her balance, the wave curling over her as she weaved in and out. She could see the crowd that was gathered at the shoreline. Gray was in front of them all, cheering her on. "YEAH, ERZA!" he shouted. Many cheers followed. She smirked, now riding on top of the huge wave.

Erza's gaze moved to Gray, and she couldn't take her eyes off him. There he was, standing with only his swimming trunks. Sure, she had seen him thousands of times like this, but for some reason, she was drawn to him. She was suddenly self conscious of her bikini clad body. She saw him smile, something so warm and loving. A hot blush took over, and she knew he probably saw it. She looked down, hoping he wouldn't see, but her board tipped forward-

She flipped off the board. Everyone gasped in surprise. Erza opened her eyes, and realized the wave was bigger than she thought. She fell towards the water, hoping she wouldn't hit any rocks. She closed her eyes, prepared to feel the snap of the water against her body, but nothing happened.

She opened her eyes and saw that Gray had caught her, saving her from what would have been a hard fall into the water and lots of bruises. Erza looked up at him, the blush that had distracted her before now all over her face. Gray looked down at her in concern.

"You okay?" he asked, carrying her to the shore. Erza nodded, unable to do anything else. He gently set her down, and the crowd cheered. Gray turned to her with a smirk. "Am I good, or what?" he bragged. Erza rolled her eyes, and nudged his side. "C'mon, let's get some food. I'm hungry." she said, and they walked from the beach towards the city.

* * *

Erza skipped down the street, a small box (with strawberry cake inside) in her hand. She felt so happy and childlike; she even laughed as she turned around to look at Gray.

Gray returned her smile. "You look so innocent. Almost as if you couldn't kill everyone in this whole town." he remarked, laughing. Erza glared at him, and waited for him to catch up. "Thanks for ruining the moment." she muttered. Gray laughed, and Erza looked at him. _That's something I'd like to hear more often…_ she thought.

Gray looked past Erza and saw a clothing shop. "Hey, Erza! Let's go in!" he gasped, pointing to the store. Erza groaned. She liked shopping, but she didn't like how time consuming it could be, especially when shopping with Lucy. "Gray, do we have to?" she complained, but the black haired boy had already dragged her inside.

"Just find something you like!" he told her and guided her to the racks of clothing. Erza just nodded, and hoped this torture would be over soon.

After what seemed like an eternity, Erza walked towards Gray, who was sitting down on one of the chairs in the shop. He looked up from his magazine and saw her, empty handed. "Erza, didn't you get anything?" Gray asked. Erza shook her head.

"I've been looking forever, and there's nothing here!" she said.

"you've been looking for about seven minutes." Gray corrected.

"Same difference. I think we should leave."

"No, we're not leaving until you find something." Gray decided, and got up. Erza trailed behind him. "Why are you so bent on me getting something? I thought you only cared about yourself. Or even Juvia." she told him. Gray turned around. "I'm doing this because you deserve it. And would you PLEASE stop mentioning Juvia?! She has nothing to do with this right now." he responded. Erza was surprised at his answer, and then ran straight into his back. "Hey, why'd you stop?" she asked.

Gray was frozen in front of her, surveying all the clothing racks in the store. Then he walked to a rack in the corner. Erza waited for him and watched as he pulled something out. He came back with a dress. It was a good length; it looked like it would hit a little above her knees. It was made of a sheer fabric. It was a light coral color, glinting with silver and gold threads. It was strapless, and the skirt went from high to low. In other words…Erza loved it.

"Oh my gosh, Gray!" she gasped in disbelief as she grabbed the garment. "How'd I do?" he asked. "It's…gorgeous!" Erza remarked. Gray just smirked. Erza smiled, and ran to the fitting room.

She came out. The dress was a perfect fit. Gray raised his eyebrows. "Wow. That looks…great." he commented. Erza blushed, and pretended to shake it off. "Let's get going." she stated, the commanding Erza coming back. Gray sighed, and smiled. "Okay, let's go." he agreed.

Erza changed out of the dress, and paid for it. She smiled at it; the first present she ever got on Valentine's Day.

* * *

By the time Erza and Gray had gotten back to Magnolia, it was already getting dark. They spent the last two hours back at the beach, and even went shopping for Gray. They were both wearing their purchases, Erza's dress and an ash colored shirt and black pants for Gray.

Magnolia was full of life at this time. There was a Valentine parade that the guild put on. Vendors were all around, handing out food and drinks to people passing by.

Erza and Gray ended up in a crowded street, and saw a clearing in the center of the crowd. People were in the center, dancing. "Erza, let's go!" he shouted, grabbing Erza's hand.

"Wait, Gray! I…I can't dance!"

"Sure you can! Just follow me!" he said, and pulled her into the center of the crowd. They started dancing the waltz everyone there was dancing. Erza took his advice and followed his steps, and little by little learned to flow with it. Before long, the crowd stopped and watched Gray and Erza dancing with their grace, owning the music. When the song was over, cheers and applause erupted around them.

"And you told me you couldn't dance." Gray smirked.

"I guess I'm a natural." Erza smirked back, and they got ready for another dance.

* * *

Erza, now holding strawberry sparkling juice, looked around for Gray. The firework show was about to start, and she wanted to watch it with him. "I could've sworn I saw him go this way…" she murmured, and looked around. She finally found the ice mage. He was sitting by the riverbank, looking out over the water; their riverbank.

She sat next to him, and held out a glass. "Juice?" she asked. Gray nodded, and sipped the drink. They sat next to each other, in a comfortable silence. The fireworks had started, their colors beautifully exploding above them.

"Gray?" Erza spoke.

"Yes?" Gray spoke, gaze forward.

"I…I just wanted to say thank you. I had a really great time."

"I had a great time too. I'm glad I got you out of that slump you were in." Gray said, smiling.

Erza returned his smile. "I think…I'm looking forward to hanging out with you more often." she spoke shyly.

"Is that a date?"

"Maybe it is."

"Well," Gray said, and then turned to her, "I'm looking forward to it too."

Then he leaned in and kissed her, tasting the lingering strawberry juice on each others' soft lips. They parted with smiles on their faces.

"Gray, I think I love you." Erza breathed.

Gray laughed, "Erza, I think I love you too." They exchanged another smile.

_I guess Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all. _Erza thought, as she and Gray shared another kiss, the fireworks lighting the night sky above them.


End file.
